When moving works of fine art, in particular paintings, from one location to another, they need to be protected from damage. To protect a painting during travel, it is typically placed in a crate or travel box. The painting is typically secured to the crate or travel box with clips or brackets attached to the back of the painting, such as with the brackets sold under the trade name OZCLIP. Such brackets comprise two rotatably connected rectangular pieces, which are held in an open position by a screw extending between respective ends of the rectangular pieces which holds the pieces in place through friction between adjacent surfaces of the rectangular pieces.